Tickle Fight
by MissBellFlower
Summary: The tickle fight went way too far, but neither of them really minded.
I wanted some more SaniwaxSword smut, that was all. Shameless, self-indulgent hentai.

(Also Namazuo is very sweet. All the wakizashi are, in their own way)

* * *

"It's fine if I touch you back, right?"

Namazuo's request came about when the saniwa was trying to see if his ahoge could be smoothed down (it couldn't).

"Eh?" She stopped petting him. "Um...sure, why not? It's only fair, I guess." It was normal for her to pet the swords, but none of them have ever really tried to do the same to her.

She bowed her head for Namazuo. She stayed still when she felt a couple of gentle pats on her head.

"Heh. No need to be so tense, Aruji!"

That line made her feel like a child. She pulled her head back with a pout. "Okay, that's enough of that!"

"What? Did I embarrass you just now?" There was a bit of amusement in his voice.

She not-so-gently put her hand on his head. "...Maybe a little."

Namazuo made an annoyed sound. "It's not my fault that Aruji gets embarrassed easily!" He put his hands back on her head and started to mess up her hair. She copied him and soon enough both of their heads were worse than bedhead. At some point, Namazuo's hair tie became undone.

They didn't stop there and their mutual head-petting turned into an all-out tickle fight. They were both aiming for each other's necks, sides, any vulnerable spots really. But that came to a halt when the saniwa suddenly froze up and Namazuo felt something _soft_ under his hand. Looking down, he saw that he not only grabbed one of the saniwa's boobs, but his hand had somehow made it's way under her kosode.

He immediately backed up and stammered out an apology. Then she pinned him down.

"Hmph. If you're going to play dirty, then I'll have to up my game." And indeed she did. She tickled him with a lot more enthusiasm. His sides began to hurt from laughing so much. It didn't help that she would also blow on his neck and her hair would tickle his face.

But then she stopped again. "Oh my, this is unexpected." He heard her say. Following her line of sight, he saw what she was talking about. Embarrassed, he tried to close his legs, but she had his legs pinned. Slowly, she brought down one of her hands to hover over the tent in his pants. The look she gave him said it all: _Do you want to do it?_

Namazuo's answer was to place her hand on his bulge. She smiled.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips before she started to undress him. She left a trail of kisses as she unbuttoned his shirt, briefly stopping to suck at one of his nipples.

His pants and underwear were pulled off in one go. She took a moment to look over his young member. She then felt a slight tug on her sleeve.

"Stop staring." Namazuo was already flustered.

"Alright. Alright." She lowered herself into a more comfortable position. She sucked on the tip before licking her way down the shaft. She sucked on his sac, eliciting sweet moans from Namazuo.

Then Namazuo noticed that she was going lower. When he felt her spreading his ass cheeks apart, he stopped her before she went any further.

"Not today, Aruji, not today!" There was a pause when he lightly pushed her head back. She made a low growling sound. She poked at his entrance with her tongue (which earned her a small yelp and a flinch from Namazuo) before she pulled back.

"Fine, not today." Getting up, she undid the bow on her hakama and easily slipped out of her clothes.

Namazuo straddled her. When his fingers went down to trace her folds, he discovered that she was already wet. He was able to easily slip a finger into her, quickly followed by another. He didn't need to stretch her too much, but she enjoyed it - if the way she would occasionally clench her hands was anything to go by.

He took his fingers out and she spread her legs more to give him more room. Lining himself up, he entered her. He shuddered a bit at the feeling of being inside her.

He tried to kiss her, but he was _just_ out of reach. Frustrated, he slumped down onto her. "Why does Aruji have to be so tall?" Namazuo practically pouted.

"Oh, come on, it's not all that bad." She shifted enough so she could actually kiss him. She loved to tease him like that. "Go ahead, start moving."

His thrusts were slow and steady at first. As he picked up speed, she gradually began to react more. The sounds she was making were becoming louder and she was clenching around him more.

His pace started to falter when he felt that familiar sensation start to build up inside him. The saniwa was close, too.

Suddenly, she grabbed his arm when her entire body tensed up. He winced at how strong her grip was. Her body relaxed as she came down from her orgasm.

A few more thrusts later and Namazuo came, making the saniwa moan a little. He pulled out of her and managed to clumsily lay down next to her.

She got up and came back with a box of tissues and a blanket. "I won, by the way." she said as she cleaned both of them up. Namazuo was too tired to argue.

She draped the blanket over her and Namazuo and they fell asleep.

* * *

I've never written het smut before, so I don't know if this came out too clunky or not.

I wrote this on my phone, but I edited it on my computer.


End file.
